Chasing The Dark
by KatCipriano1975
Summary: A guy with an addiction and a dark side, oh and a truly devoted 'friend' that would kill for him and die for him. The torment she feels watching as police and other people go after him, in his innocence and his truly evil state. She is his. He is hers. (All from her point of view).
1. Chapter 1

"That's total Poo!" I yelled over the music.

"Poo?" The Officer asked, yelling to be heard over the head thumping music.

"Yeah, bullshit, crap, nonsense...you understanding me now Officer?"

"Yeah, yeah I got ya, I just-" he pointed to his ears, squinting, "there a place we can talk where it's not so loud?"

I pointed to my right, signalling for him to follow. We walked down a small dark corridor, on the left there was an office where Chase was holding-let's call them interviews-and at the end there was a janitors closet. I pulled on the door once, it didn't budge, so I yanked harder a second time and it opened, reluctantly but still opened.

"A closet, ha! Miss Storm I didn't mean I wanted privacy." The Officer laughed, thinking I'd laugh too. I didn't.

"There is no way Chase murdered your deputy, the county coroner or 3 university students all Wednesday night." I told him, matter-o-factly.

I pulled a switch that pinged on a sketchy at best luminous light. Under it the sheriff looked drawn and pale, his skin an eerie yellow. Away from the bar, and away from the smells I could still smell bourbon and it seemed to intensify whenever the Officer spoke. I stepped as far back from him as I could, but seeing as there were shelves both sides and boxes under them, the distance between is wasn't as great as I'd hoped it would be.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked, distracting me from the broom handle prodding me in my backside.

"How can I be so sure he didn't kill all those people?"

"Uh-huh," he murmured not looking up from his note pad.

"Because he was in my company all night." I smiled, thinking about that night.

"Now I know ya'll are close, Moss Storm. You're not lying to cover for his...indiscretions...are you?" The Officer squinted at me, clearly disbelieving what I was saying.

"Indiscretions? The only 'indiscretions' that Chase has, is that he can't control his cock! I don't believe that makes him a murderer." I snapped.

Chase had issues when it came to sex. If he wanted it, he had to have it. It was an addiction if you will, much like heroine addicts, smokers, alcoholics. They need their vice, and chase needs his. Just his isn't something you drink or inject.

I also happened to be the release in which Chase used to subdue his...urges.

"What in gods name are you talking about?" The officer looked a bit taken aback at my statement.

Good. Serves him right for being so darn nosy.

"Chase has a sex addiction, it can't be helped. It's only like any other addiction, he goes to meetings and he has a way to deal with it." I explained.

"And you...?"

"I am the means in which he deals with it," I paused, "most of the time."

"Most the time?" The Officer raised his eye brows quizzically.

"Yes, Chase and I, we're not exclusive." Looking at my hands, I realised i had been picking at the dead skin around my finger nails. This line of questioning and revealing this sort of information to a law inform enemy officer. Especially a judgmental Christian like Officer Monté.

"Other than the deputy, all victims were female, is there any chance Chase may have been-" I cut him off, no way was he going to hypothesise that Chase was sleeping with the female victims and I was jealous so I sought out and killed them. No way.

"No!"

"Miss Storm, you can see why I've got to be asking questions like this."

"With all due respect Officer, I can understand but I don't like it and, quite frankly, I think this line of questioning is useless. So if you've anymore to say, you can get in contact with mine and Chase's lawyers." With that I tugged on the light chord, saw it blink off and I walked out the door. Leaving Officer Monté in there halfway through writing in his stupid little notepad.

Before returning to the bar I shoved open the office door. A short, fat man with a receding hairline was sitting in the chair opposite Chase's. Sweat dripping from his brow and he was shaking. Chase could be pretty scary.

"What are you doing?" Chase clearly not happy i had interrupted his fun.

"We need to talk," I put my hands on my hips, straightening my back and pushing my ample chest out, "you, out!" I pointed to the fat man, and he looked at me, eyes wide. "OUT!" I shouted. He jumped up out the chair and scurried out the room. Leaving sweat patches on the chair where he'd been sitting.

"What?" Chase snapped, standing from behind the desk looking pissed off.

Hi sandy blonde hair pulled into lazy spikes all over has started to go flat as the long night wore on. He was wearing black suit trousers and a white shirt with a black tie, but he'd missed the first button. As usual. He looked like he could be a model for Armani, easily.

"Don't you get snappy with me, I've just saved your hide out there while you've been in here playing 'Me Mafia'," it's his own dang fault that the Sheriff kept on coming around here. A few months back Chase had a fling with the Mayors eldest daughter. Now Obviously Mr Mayor didn't like this so he tried, but failed, to order Chase to stop seeing her. The mayor isn't going to want his daughter fraternising with a small time bar owner in New York with some dark sides and even darker contacts.

Now long story short, the Mayor's few closest security were severely injured and to be frank I think one is still hospitalised. There was no evidence that Chase done it, but he didn't deny nor confess to the beatings either. All they had on him was circumstantial and conjecture. He went off free, but Officer Monté still suspects Chase and wants him put behind bars.

"My hide? Can't you just say 'ass'?" His mouth cocked to the side.

"Does it matter what I say? So don't you try and make light of this, there have been 4 murders and Officer Monté is tryna pin them all on you!" I preferred it when Chase was happy and smiley instead of fuming and grumpy but he had to know.

"What did you say?" His voice was low and contemplative as he stepped around from behind the desk to rest on the front of it. One arm was folded across his chest and the other was up and his hand at his chin. He brown eyes were getting darker with every passing second. He was angry! To the max.

"Well I had to tell him that you were with me, which you were." I stepped back, placing my hands on the door handle behind me. He was either getting really angry or really horny. I couldn't tell but knew I couldn't deal with the latter at the moment.

"He...uh...accused me of covering for you," oh god I was really beginning to sweat now, I needed to get out, "I told him I wasn't but obviously, he knows how close we are so he didn't believe me..." I scratched my arm nervously as he stood straight from leaning on the desk and began moving towards me. "So I had to...uh, kinda tell him that, you...have...a...problem!" I squeaked the last word and as soon as it had left my mouth he lunged at the door, but this time I was quicker than he and I yanked the door open and shoved myself out, slamming it shut behind me listening to the full weight of him collide with the hard wood of the door.

I flinched as I heard a grunt then slide down the door.

"Chase, baby...you can come out when your a bit more calm, okay?" I said, smiling. Not that he could see. There was suddenly a bang on the door. He was still pissed, time to leave him alone. So I went back to the bar and resumed my duties of pouring drinks for people, making sure they didn't do anything stupid. I was basically an 'adult sitter' to the customers in the bar and to Chase.


	2. Chapter 2

By closing time at 5am I'd just finished sweeping and had let all the other staff go home for the day. Chase hadn't come out of the office since he'd lunged into the door. I wasn't sure if he was still mad or sulking, both things he done regularly. I walked towards the office slowly, keeping my senses alert. I didn't want him to jump out at me, so I was listening intently for any movement at all...I couldn't hear anything. Literally nothing. It was dead silent as I got to the door.

I knocked twice, then pushed the door open slightly. "Chase?" I said in a small voice. I really didn't want him to be mad anymore, well not mad at me anyway.

"Yeah..." Came his deep, throaty voice from behind the desk, but his chair was infront of the desk.

"Where are ya, sweet pea?" I fully stepped into the room, looking around. His head then popped up from under the desk. His hair had gone fully flat now and he wasn't wearing his tie. "What're ya doing down there?"

"Sleeping," he yawned and rubbed at his eyes. He could be so sexy at times, award winning sexy but then there were other times, like now he was just so darn cute. His hair tousled and messy, his eyes sleepy and his mouth open to an O shape.

"Why don't we get you home, huh?" I soothed, closing the door and retrieving his coat from the peg. I turned to take it to him and he was resting his head on the desk, "C'mon, let's go."

He stood slowly and lazily, but without any effort on his part I still saw every muscle in his body ripple as he stood. Chase's parents died in a house fire when he was 7, he's always blamed himself for it, then until the age of 14 he was in and out of foster homes until my neighbours adopted a scrawny, reclusive little boy hat liked to rip the legs off of spiders and catch frogs and feed them to his foster parents' cats until they were sick. That little boy, was Chase. We got on like house on fire, no pun intended.

I put how coat around his shoulders and we made our way to the back door, turning off the lights as we went.

It was only a 15 minute drive from the bar to his apartment at this time, minimum traffic and all green lights. As I punched in the 4 digit code to his secure car park he finally spoke.

"Storm?" He almost whispered, looking at me intently, "stay the night?"

It was more of an order than a question but I nodded a yes anyway. He was bullied at our high school, and he didn't go to college in the fear of being bullied again. Yet I always remained his friend...and he always stayed my most important priority. He was...different, damaged if you will and I've always been with him. I'll never leave him, even though I know he'll never love me the way I love him.

We rode up in the elevator in silence, we walked down the hall to his apartment in silence. Just the thrum of the city noise was the only sound, there was no noise coming from any of the surrounding apartments either. The building that Chase lived in overlooked The city, it was a beautiful site but the building inhabitants prided themselves on being discreet, in other words you didn't notice what you weren't supposed to.

I fished around in my back pack to find Chase's key, I had a spare key to every home he had as I was welcome to use them any time. I unlocked the door and we went inside, in silence.

It had just gone half 5 and Chase was yawning uncontrollably, "Chase, you need to get to bed. C'mon," I walked through to his bathroom and switched in the lights, that came on instantly and didn't take any time to become blindingly bright. I put the plug in the sink and filled it with hot water, "Chase, come have a wash." I shouted.

"No, I'm too tired." Was my reply. He was choosing now to be difficult, I was tired too, not just him.

He was sitting on a stall at the kitchen island with his head resting on his arms.

"If you're tired, go to bed." I ordered, but in a soft tone. Don't want a pissed off Chase again. I put my hand on his back and he leant towards me, settling into my chest.

"I'm tired..." He mumbled.

I let him rest there for a few minutes, just stroking his back, soothing him. Well I thought it was only a few minutes but when I looked over at the electric dial on the fridge it was 6:02. "Chase, let's go to bed. Please?" I was so tired and he was being a little turd.

He lifted his head from my chest and looked into my eyes, I suddenly felt very self conscious and aware of myself. His eyes weren't dark at all now. I could see a slight presence of stubble on his face, and his hair was just a total mess. There was nothing tidy nor organised about him now. Which I wasn't sure made him seem cuter and more innocent or made him 100 times sexier.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke the next day at 11:57 to a loud rapping on the door of Chase's apartment. I looked over at Chase to see if it had disturbed him, but other than a soft grumble and a twitch of his foot he was sound asleep. I hopped off the bed and made my way to the door, I was already fully clothed. Just wearing a pair of Chases sweat pants and a jumper, I checked my appearance in the mirror on the way and realised I looked like a combo of the Doc from Back To The Future and a poodle. I quickly pulled my hair back into a pony tail with an elastic band, Chase kept them on the stand by the door, licked my lips and opened the door.

It was none other than Officer Monté standing there, staring down at his shoes. He looked up at me and the same expression he had on his face I think I must've had on mine. Confusion, annoyance and exasperation.

"Miss Storm?" His tone suspicious.

"Why are you here, Officer?" I crossed my arms and pursed my lips. His presence was beginning to irk me.

"Well I'm here to question, Mr Mass...but again I've come across you. Not him." I didn't like his tone.

"I told you everything last night, there is nothing more you need to know." I tried to shut the door, but he stuck his great big clown foot in the way. "You need a warrant if you want to come in...Officer."

"I can come in if I've cause to, such as harbouring a fugitive." He said, trying to sound all smug.

"A fugitive? I'd hardly call Chase a fugitive, especially since you've not actually got him for doing anything wrong. Oh, and this is his house, so _I_ can't be harbouring _him_..." I said just as smugly, "now if you'd like to leave a message with me, I can make sure it gets to him and maybe get him to give ya'll a call...or even come see ya. But until I can pass that message along, you take care now." I gave him one last million dollar smile and shoved the door as hard as I could, pushing his foot out along with it and finally getting it shut.

"Who was that?" Chase was suddenly behind me, not dressed at all.

My eyes instantly darted to him private area and widened. Yup, morning glory alright. Good thing I answered the door first. His abs tight, and the muscles in his chest and across his shoulders taught, he was stressed. He'd had a restless night, and I don't just think that because I was kicked a couple times, but because he most definitely did not look well rested. "Just Officer Monté, again."

"Oh, what's he want now?" He turned, waking towards the kitchen. Oh my word, that ass was sculpted by angels I swear.

"Same as last night, to ask you questions about the other Wednesday. Told him i'd get you to call, don't worry about it though," I paused long enough to get some jeans out the hamper and chuck them to him, "not like he's got any evidence. He's just fishing, and if it keeps on you can have him done for harassment..." He wasn't listening.

He was still holding his jeans, hadn't started to put them on, but had began to smile, "I'm not putting these on,"

"Uh, and why not?" I put my hands on my hips, this man could be so dang stubborn at times.

"I'm not putting them on, Storm, because they'll only be coming off in a minute or so anyway..." He was full on grinning now, "because I'm about to take your Texan 'hide' to humpback canyon!"

"That makes no sense, whatsoever Chase. Now you put those pants on!" I pointed from the jeans, to him, to his thing and back to the jeans.

His smile was primal, and I was about to get it! I darted for the bathroom, hoping to lock myself in. I wasn't in the mood, I had to go to the library, needed to see my mom and what's more I wanted to eat! I was so dang hungry. As soon as i'd locked the bathroom door I turned, only to remember what I'd so stupidly forgotten, that the bathroom could be accessed via the hall just off from the kitchen and the bedroom. Before I could even make it halfway to locking the other door he was in there...with me...naked.

"I can't!" I blurted.

"You...can't?" He asked. Not comprehending.

"Well it's not that I 'can't' but Chase, I really don't want to..." I bit my lip and flinched.

"Yeah, but Storm...I want to and quite frankly, I need to!" He stepped towards me.

My breathing quickened, I felt my pulse racing and I started to sweat, badly. I hated feeling like this, I wanted to help him, wanted to protect him but I couldn't do this all the time...not like this.

"Do you really want to do it with me when I'm unwilling?" I asked, he was standing flush against me now, one hand at the back of my neck and the other on the door to the side of my head, he definitely looked like he wanted to. "It'd be rape!"

He didn't look like he wanted to now, he looked like I'd just doused him in ice water.

"I'd never hurt you!"

"Chase, I know...but you do," was all I could say. He stepped back, there was about half a foot between us, "I think you need to get help..."

His hand whipped out, slapping me hard across the face. My cheek started to sting immediately, my eyes filled with tears and I dropped to my knees. I put my hand to the cheek he'd just walloped and looked up at him. I saw anger in his eyes, but regret mostly. Regret at what he just done. Slapping a woman. At slapping the only person to ever stick around him long enough in his life. However, I couldn't help but take part of the blame, I'd never told him no before. That's like telling a heroine addict no, or an overeater no to another slice of cake...it's hard for them to handle.

He turned his back on me and left the room. Leaving me slumped against the door, in tears.


	4. Chapter 4

3 weeks later Chase and I were sitting at the back of a small room in Brooklyn community centre. I had finally managed to get Chase to agree to go to a SAA meeting, (sex addicts anonymous). There were 11 people there in total, mostly men. One of which was quite oversized, I leant over Chase, removing one of my earphones and whispered, "I think that guy is in the wrong anonymous meeting," I paused to see if Chase cottoned on, he hadn't, I proceeded, "he should be in overeaters anonymous." I stifled a laugh, which came out as snort. Chase didn't laugh or snort, I thought I was funny. Perhaps not.

There was only one woman apart from me, she was sitting 2 rows in front of us. She had short brown hair with a trail of tattoo stars from the right shoulder disappearing into her hairline. From the back it could see her shoulder blades and spine sticking out through her exercise shirt. "She should be at under-eaters..." I dropped my hand into my lap.

Chase turned to me, his eyes burning through my skull, "Since when had you become so judgemental?"

"I've always been judgmental, just you've never had to sense to pay attention to anything that you don't have to do with." I put my earphone back in and was about to turn the volume up on my phone when he snatched the phone from my hands, ripping the earphones jack from it and left my music blaring loudly around the practically empty room.

He didn't once look from me to the phone when he turned it off and shoved it back at me. I didn't look away from him either, even though I felt my cheeks reddening as I felt every other person in the room turn and stare at us.

"The only people you think of is yourself and me, even then you put me first most the time. You've not had a proper relationship for years, you're 29 and don't have kids either, I've paid attention to that, and quite frankly I see it to be quite pathetic." His snapped vehemently.

I stood, snapped up my phone, earphones and bag and just before I turned to leave said, "Go fuck yourself!"

I left the room. Him in it with all those pathetic people. Me, pathetic? Well I'd rather be as I am than have a stupid addiction and have to sit amongst fat, smelly strangers.

I left the building and walked to nearest coffee shop. There were barely any people there when I went in, I ordered myself a hot chocolate and sat far back in the corner. Reinserting my earphones I put the music full blast and just sat. The time must've gone pretty quickly because before I realised Chase had walked in with the skeleton bird from the SAA meeting. She sat and he walked up to the counter, he didn't look around enough to see me. I couldn't tell if I was thankful for that or it hurt my feelings. Two mugs were put at the end of the counter for him, he retrieved them and went to sit at the table she'd sat at when they came in. She was a scrawny from the front as she was from the back, her cheeks sticking out, her collarbone too. Her wrists looked as if they'd snap when she picked the cup up. She was most definitely not on his level, why was he sitting there having coffee with her? Letting her run her dirty stiletto heels up and down his leg.

Skank...

I didn't make a scene but boy did I want to, instead I gathered my things, walked over to their table, placed a hand on Chase's shoulder and told him very politely and calmly, "I won't be in work tonight. In fact you can take this as my resignation." Then left the coffee shop. At no point did he attempt to follow of come with me. No he stayed, with the skeleton whore in the hopes of a shag.

Fuck him...


	5. Chapter 5

That night, as I'd said to him, I didn't go into work. I wasn't going to subject myself to an evening of him being a total asshole to me about that afternoons escapades, nor was I going to listen to him tell me anything about that bag of bones. However I was pretty bored at home, I hadn't been at home on my own for this long in quite some time...did that prove what Chase had said to be right? The only person I thought about was him, I barely visited my mom or dad, my sisters or their children and families unless it was the holidays. I hadn't had a date in over 3 years. Was Chase right? Was I pathetic for centring my life around him and only him? I worked with him, I practically lived with him most the time, I spent most my free time with him. Pathetic or caring?

I wasn't going to mope anymore, I got myself up, got myself showered and I put on a short, slutty dress with expensive shoes, done myself up to the nines and I went out for the night. At first I was going to go to Chase's bar, but didn't for obvious reasons. So I just went to a local club, to see what was occurring there. I kinda wish I hadn't of gone out, it was 25 bucks to get into this place and it was full of scarily thin women that were barely 21. They all made me think of Chase's new whore, I hoped he was happy. She'd never be like me, as doting, as loyal or dependable...or as pathetic a small voice at the back of my mind kept jabbing at me. That urged me on, to have a good night and to get absolutely smashed!

After finding a spot to perch at the bar I ordered a vodka and lime. 3 bucks...jeez! I was thankful that Chase paid me well. After about 4 vodka and limes I began to order shots, every shot there was! People began to join in and even at one point I ended up on the lap of a very charming young man with dark hair, dark eyes and freshly shaven. Without even trying I felt the tension in his pants against my ass. It was a definite ego boost. I loved it! The more the drinks flowed the more people surrounded me, it was a real buzz. But also a blur, it was non stop, the drinks, the people, the talking. I suddenly came over extremely faint and found myself rushing from the lap of my companion to the restrooms. I threw up...a lot, at first I thought of it as embarrassing but then I realised all stalls were full of girls throwing up!

I don't remember how long I was in the restroom I just remember being sick then going back out into the bar again to refill my body with toxins. After another 6...or 7 rounds and a dozen more people joined in the companion of mine led me away from the crowd to 'dance'. He was extremely touchy/feely...but I couldn't get together a coherent thought to tell him, so instead, "Hey, you wanna ditch this place and come back to mine with me?"

Safe to say the next morning I woke up in my bed with a complete stranger sprawled out next to me...wearing a pillow case done up by a tie around his head and a feather boa around his waste. I was...naked.

I crawled out the bed, the room swirling, all items of furniture merging into one dangerous booby-trap. I managed to get my bearings and make it to the kitchen, in search of something at least half clean to throw on. I didn't fancy going through draws in my room and run the risk of waking up...the dude in my bed. I'd found a robe in the bathroom, so made my way to the couch to sit, and try to remember what had happened after I left the club. I remember constantly comparing girls at the club to that skeleton skank Chase had gotten coffee with. I remember how I wanted to drown out all the anger and hatred with vodka, tequila and whatever else I was served last night...I just don't remember what happened after I left. I mean, I obviously had sex with that guy, but why can't I remember? I remember seeing stars. Not like stars in the sky, but drawn on stars...like a tattoo. Then it dawned on me, had I gone to Chase and my bar last night, and seen him and the girl from the meeting? What had I done and why couldn't I remember?

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud and repetitive banging from the hall of the building.

I looked at the clock on the wall as I peered through the peephole in the door. It was 6:13, what time had I gotten home then? I couldn't remember leaving the bar, how I got home or who the guy in my bed was...this has never happened.

I looked into the hall to see Chase banging in the apartment door opposite mine, so I yanked my door opened. "What the fuck are you doing, this is a quiet building!" I hissed at him. If he was here to tell me he couldn't handle the bar on his own and that he wanted me back or to gloat about fucking the skeleton bird, I was not going to listen.

But then he whirled around, a look of pure panic on his face. He looked as if he'd aged about 10 years in one night. However that wasn't the the most worrying part, his white shirt and jeans he'd been wearing yesterday for the meeting were completely covered in blood.


End file.
